Kitty's Amazayn Yu-Gi-Oh One Shots
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: Just as the epic titles says. This my collection of one-shots. They are Yu-Gi-Oh. You can request pairings and tell me uke, seme and even themes are helpful. Will contain fluff, violence and some lemons. Stories range from K through M. The first chapter is Puzzleshipping!
1. Puzzleshipping

**Kitty's Amazayn Yu-Gi-Oh One Shot Collection **

**Chapter 1: Puzzleshipping**

**A/N: Welcome again to my series of one shots inspired by NightingaleNightThief and Majintalina2118. I want to let all y'all know that you can review the story of course and even leave suggestions for couples that I will later write. And without further ado Puzzleshipping!**

**BTW the stories in this One Shot Collection are from K+ through M. THIS ONE IS RATED M FOR LEMON TOWARDS THE END!**

**(:***%^.^***:) **

"Aibou are you feeling alright?" The taller duelist asked.

"Huh oh yes Yami I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You were sweating a minute ago and your face looks a bit flushed"

"I'm fine" the small Hikari said huffing as he scooted his chair away from the table.

Yami watched as Yugi stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Yami frowned and ascended the stairs; he paused and knocked on his Aibou's door.

"Aibou please tell me what's wrong"

"Go away Yami, I just have a headache okay, I just need to sleep it off"

Frowning in concern Yami nodded his head and responded, "If you say so Aibou but I'm going out with Bakura and Marik let me know if you need something for your headache"

"Alright" Yugi responded before flopping down on his bed.

Yami sighed and walked down the stairs and out the door.

Once he was sure that Yami had left Yugi began to sob.

"Why doesn't he see it? I've been here all along? Why can't he see I love him!?" Yugi exclaimed while sobbing all the while.

****&With Yami&****

"So where is your Hikari pharaoh, your usually attached at the hip?"

"Shut up Tomb robber Yugi had a headache so he didn't come"

Marik chuckled then said "A headache? I don't buy it"

"Don't buy what? My Hikari had a headache, what's wrong with that?"

"Yami I can't believe you haven't noticed… he loves you"

"What no Yugi, he doesn't love me"

"Pharaoh your just as blind as I was" the Tomb robber admitted.

"Ryou tried and tried to get my attention but I was so angry I couldn't see that he was just trying to love me, I found that out later and since then we've been in love"

Yami looked at the floor as he let Bakura's words sink in.

"I planned to propose to Ryou after we were done here"

Marik smirked then said "Do you understand now Pharaoh? He loves you"

Yami stood up throwing the bar stool he was sitting on to the ground with a large clang.

"Where are you going?!" Marik shouted.

"To my hikari" he shouted back.

****&Back at the Game Shop&****

"Yugi!" Yami shouted throwing the door to the Kame Game Shop open.

Hearing no response Yami bounded up the stairs to his Hikari's room.

"Yugi it's me open the door we need to talk, please" Yami said softly.

Hearing no response Yami shoved his shoulder against the door. The door creaked and finally unhinged as it flung open.

Yugi lay on his bed curled on his side, fast asleep with fresh tears running from his closed eyes. Yami frowned at the site before him but he slid unto the bed and pulled his Aibou close to his chest. Yugi's eyes fluttered open in shock.

"Shhh you're alright Yugi it's just me"

Yugi looked up at Yami his amethyst eyes puffy from crying.

"Yugi I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm such an idiot that I didn't see it before. I love you Aibou I never ever wanted to hurt you"

Yugi froze in Yami's arms and looked up into his garnet red eyes.

"I love you too…" he said with tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Yugi I'm here and I always will be" I say kissing his cheek before I move and nibble on his earlobe.

"Ahh…Yami" he moans as I lick at the sensitive flesh on his neck. I began to bite and flick my tongue over the red hickey that is bright against his pale skin.

"Yugi may I take you?"

"Yes Yami take me now, I want you inside me" he says while treading his hand through my spiky tri-colored hair.

I smile devilishly and close my arms around him as I press my lips against his own lips in a crushing kiss. He moans and opens his mouth; I slide my tongue into the moist cavern and map out every single crevice in his mouth. The taste of raspberries and chocolate meet my eager tongue as I push my tongue farther into his accepting mouth as he moans in ecstasy. I smirk as my tongue leaves his mouth as we both gasp for air. I trail kisses from his neck down to his chest getting all the skin I can get to before I tear his shirt off revealing a pale yet beautiful mid-section. I smile and kiss down his chest before I stop to pull my own shirt off. I continue kissing down until I get to his pants where I use my teeth to undo Yugi's belt. I shuck off his jeans and boxers in one swift move. He whimpers as the cold air hits his throbbing member. I smirk and continue to kiss down until I reach the tip of his erection which is bright red. I slide my tongue around his member and suck hard and powerfully as he moans and tries to buck his hips. I hold his hips down and shuck off the remainder of my clothes who join his discarded articles of clothes on the ground. Yami chuckled as his Hikari again bucked his hips. Yami held them down and ground he and Yugi's erections together. Yami then wet three fingers and kissed Yugi before pushing one finger into the tight heated passageway. Yami's tongue danced around Yugi's as he cried out in pain. Tears leaked down his Hikari's face.

"Shhh just relax and the pain will go away"

Yugi stilled and shifted slightly trying to get comfortable. When he was ready he nodded to Yami who inserted a finger and began to scissor him. Yugi moaned out in pleasure Yami inserted a third finger that brushed against his prostate.

"Oh my Ra…Yami do that again"

Yami smirked and complied with Hikari's request as his fingers banged against Yugi's prostate once more. Finally Yami withdrew his fingers and used saliva to wet his cock before lining up at Yugi's entrance.

"Ready love?"

"Yes Yami…take me" Yugi said throwing his head back and moaning in ecstasy as Yami thrust into him hitting his prostate spot on with the first thrust.

"Mmm so tight Aibou…so tight"

"Harder…faster…Yami please"

Yami pulled out almost completely before thrusting in again. He increased his pace with each thrust as Yugi push up his hips to meet Yami's thrust. Crying out Yugi came onto their chest coating them in his seed. Yami moaned out Yugi's name before coming within Yugi filling him with warmth. Yami pulled out of Yugi and dropped down lightly onto his Hikari's chest.

"That was amazing" Yugi said breathlessly.

"Yes it was but you made it so Hikari. You're so beautiful"

Yugi blushed and pressed his lips to Yami's. When at last air became an issue they pulled away.

"I love you Yami"

"I love you too Aibou"

Yami kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around Yugi sinking into a peaceful and restful sleep.

**(***)*&LE THE END&*(***)**

**A/N: I loved writing this. I actually wrote this after a bad breakup but to get this story it was worth it. Please review! :D**


	2. Symbioshipping

**Kitty's Amazayn Yu-Gi-Oh One-Shots**

**A/N: Here starts a series of one-shots about none other than Yu-Gi-Oh pairing. With a snow storm raging outside the door I can't think of a better way to spend the day. Thanks so much to Majintalina2118 for giving me this idea and thanks to NightingaleNightThief as well. **

**Chapter 2: Symbioshipping**

The waves continue to roll in as the flat stone skips across the dark blue tide…1…2…3.

"Only 3" I cursed pulling the sweater tighter around my freezing body.

"Still" he whispered pulling me close to his body.

His body was firmly toned; it reminded me of a rock, sturdy and strong. He planted the first of three kisses on my forehead. Then he brushed the hair away from my cheek to kiss the soft skin on my blushing pink cheek. Silently and sweetly he moved to my lips making the kiss last long and meaningfully.

"My turn" he whispers slowly pulling his arms from around my waist.

Bending down to pick up a flat stone from the ground he stands back up and pulls his arm back as the flat stone skips across the water's surface. 1…2…3…4…5…6.

"Six" I whisper as the chilly night air seeps under my sweater.

I shiver as he comes towards me.

"You cold love?" he whispers against my ear.

I shiver and nod.

His arms wrap tightly around me pulling my close to his firm, well-built body.

He starts by planting a kiss on my earlobe nipping at it gently, he slowly moves to my forehead, then to my nose, then down to both of my still flushed cheeks then finally to my slightly chapped lips.

I gasp as he bites down on my lower lip making me moan. His arms tightened his strong arms around my slender waist. My arms are linked around his neck deepening our kiss further as our tongues dance around each other's. Finally when air becomes an issue we pull away. He smiles at me with that same goofy expression he had when I first met him. He leans in again and I push him back gently as I check my watch.

"My brother's should be getting to bed, I have to go" I said starting to turn to walk back to our shore house.

He pulls me back to him and plants a kiss one last time on my lips whispering a faint goodbye before he disappears down the beach. I close my tears feeling the tears welling up behind them; I walk the short distance to my home and enter being careful to be quiet.

Lee (1), Skylaer (2), A.D (3) and little Lee Ann (4) are sitting curled up on the couch watching cartoons. Lee turns around first and smiles upon seeing me.

"Hi, big brother. Did it go well?"

"Yes" I say folding my arms over my chest trying to block out the cold I feel.

"Come on time for bed" I say watching as A.D and Skylaer slide of the couch and down the hall with Lee right behind me carrying Lee Ann.

After tucking in Lee, Skylaer, and A.D I set Lee Ann down in the crib I have at the back of my brother's room. She smiles and rolls over giggling as she falls asleep.

Turning I walk out of the room and plop down on the beige couch.

"I can't keep doing this" I say to myself with tears spilling out of my eyes.

"It's just not right to be with him, I care about him I really do but I don't want to be hurt again or ridiculed. It's not fair that my brothers have to suffer because of something I want" he muttered with salty tears running down and burning his cold flesh.

Espa cursed, cried and cursed some more until he finally succumbing to sleep. When he woke next he was covered in with an afghan with his siblings sitting on the floor coloring and watching the morning cartoons.

"Good morning" my brother's say.

Mustering up all her will Lee Ann says "Mo-ing big buh-ver"

I smile at her and scoop her up. Lee looks at me with knowing eyes. Lee has always had a knack for being able to read my every emotion; he can do the same when it comes to any of our siblings. After our parents disowned us after leaving the circus I met Mako. _Though the day I met Mako was magical I was given a choice; an ultimatum. Leave Mako and be accepted back into my family or be with him and feel alone and used up. I don't want to leave him, he cares about me, and I think he even loves me. But what do I do?_

I am snapped out of my thoughts when A.D tugs on my sleeve "Big brother you were staring; are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about what we'd eat for breakfast" A.D and Skylaer with Lee Ann in his arms run into the kitchen and plop down at the breakfast nook. Lee trails me and frowns at me with concern etched on his face.

He stops me and pulls on my sleeve "Big brother can we talk when Skylaer and A.D and Lee Ann take a nap?"

"Of course" I say as I prepare breakfast for the five of us.

****While%the%Other%Siblings%Are%Napping****

"Espa I heard you crying about, have mother and father contacted you again, that's the only time you cry"

I can feel tears burn behind my eyes as I nod. The flood gates break.

"I told them that I chose Mako"

Lee stares at me in pure and utter shock, "Big brother that's good" he says.

"Wait you're not mad?" he said looking at his younger brother puzzled.

"Big brother you do so much for us and we don't need them. You have been taking care of us for so long you deserve something to make you happy"

Wiping tears away my face Lee says "Mako makes you happy, you should go see him"

"I will" I say my voice shaking.

**#%#*When-Espa-Finds-Mako*#%#**

"Mako" I shout to the man coming up the beach.

"Espa is that what's wrong?"

I throw my arms around him and kiss him deeply. He relaxes and meets my kiss with one of his own entangling our tongues. When the need for air separates us he looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I was just afraid but I know that I want to be with you, forever"

"Espa what are you talking about being afraid, why didn't you tell me?"

"My parents said they'd let us back in the family if I gave you up but I couldn't. I thought my siblings would want it but they want to see you around, they like you a lot"

Mako frowned but that frown instantly disappeared as he pulled my close to him kissing my lips again.

"Espa" he said separating our lips. "I love you and I'll always be here, okay"

"Forever" I whisper leaving my head on his chest.

**A/N:**** And yesh I made Espa's youngest sibling girl just too jazz things up. I also added a sibling because I felt like it .. Thanks one more time to Majintalina2118 and NightingaleNightThief. Have fun and stay tuned for more Chapters and pairing. Review and request for ideas for couples and later stories. **

**1=Lee- brother closest in age to Espa **

**2=Skylaer (just Skylar with unique spelling) – brother I added, he is younger then Lee but older than A.D and Lee Ann**

**3=A.D- younger than Skylaer but older than Lee Ann (one with the sucker)**

**4=Lee Ann- baby of the family, baby girl and she is 2**


	3. Bakushipping

**Bakushipping **

**A/N: I have had writers block for a week! A whole week! Then poof just today this beautiful idea popped into my head. Bakushipping! I love the pairing and I figured that the world could use more Bakushipping. I Ship them so hard it hurts. Bakura is a little OOC an AU is involved and some horny lovers are involved. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**A/N ****#2****: Also thanks to the reviews I got from all my awesome readers. That does mean you Talina! Anyways in one review it mentioned I switch POV's a lot but I do so with love and because it is way too much of a chore to put in POV change notes everywhere because trust me when you'd read you'd die from the many notes that would be collected on my fanfics. However I will endure and try to leave POV notes. Thanks again! **

****%^_^%****

**Ryou's POV**

Sunlight streamed through the window of Bakura and my shared bedroom. I stretched, careful not to wake Bakura but screamed when I realized it wasn't Bakura who was holding me.

"Ahh!" I scream pushing the taller man away from me.

The man's purple eyes meet mine as he shoots off the bed. Bakura bursts into the room, his maroon eyes fall on me as he strides quickly over to me.

"Are you okay Ryou?"

I nod and he responds by wrapping an arm around my small waist.

"Who are you?" Bakura says curtly.

Bakura's eyes travel up the man's tanned figure, his left cheek is marred by a cross like scar with two marks stretching vertically from his eyebrow to his cheek with two horizontal lines crossing the line scar. Bakura's eyes widen when he realizes who the man is.

"Kura calm down, it's just me"

"Akefia is that you?" Bakura asks not believing my eyes.

"Bakura who is he?" I ask as my eyes fill with worry and concern.

"Akefia" he mutters.

"Akefia, who is he?"

I'm you're past life Ryou, I am the Thief King Bakura"

My eyes widen as he looks to Bakura whose eyes are glazed over.

"Kura please answer me, Kura" I whimper.

"Kura look at me now" Akefia says his voice firm as he starts to walk over to Bakura.

Akefia slides his arms around Bakura as I stand by heart breaking as Bakura starts to shake with sobs. I've seen Bakura mad or pissed or upset but I've never seen him cry in the 2 years we've been together. I gaze up at Akefia as he smiles as me while holding Bakura close. Finally, he holds Bakura at arm's length.

"Calm down Kura I think we need to explain to Ryou what all is going on. Come on Kura look at me" he says tipping Bakura's chin up.

Bakura looks at him wiping away the tears that still flow from his eyes.

"I missed you Kura" Akefia says kissing the top of his head.

* * *

**%**in the living room**%**

**Ryou's POV**

Bakura hasn't said a word since leaving the bedroom. But if he won't ask the questions I will.

"How are you back Akefia? And how did you find us?"

"Do you remember when the Millennium items were brought back?"

"Of course that's when Bakura, Marik and Yami came back"

"Yes they returned along with their items, each of them agreed to watch over two items. Yami has the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Key, Marik has the Millennium Rod and Millennium Eye and Bakura obtained the Millennium Ring and Millennium Scale, I dwelled within the ring with Bakura in the past but was forced out when the Pharaoh went into the Afterlife. I then hid in the Millennium Scale when Bakura was given it."

"And now your back, but why did it take so long though, Bakura came back 2 years ago"

"Well Shad put a seal on the items so no evil could become of them returning. Being Thief King and Mariku being well Mariku doesn't help our case"

"Wait Malik has a past life too"

"Yes Hikari love he does, Mariku was a killer back then, an assassin"

"Love?"

"Yes Hikari I do love you"

'_He loves me? He just met me? But why is it I love him and Bakura? Can I love them both?' _

Questions spun in his mind as I look to Bakura with a cringe as I watch Bakura whose eyes were still glued to the floor. I shiver and shift on the couch as Akefia gestures me to sit on his lap. I sigh and comply finding not only warmth but comfort on his lap. I nuzzle my face into his neck and sigh in content. He smiles and pulls his other arm around Bakura.

"Ryou I hope you're not mad"

"Why would I be mad Kura?"

"Akefia and I were lover's while both our spirits were in the Millennium Ring"

"Bakura I don't care, I love you and I love Akefia" I say letting the words roll of my tongue with love clinging to each word.

They both look at me in disbelief when a dirty thought crosses my mind. I snicker and pull them both into a three way kiss. I can feel Akefia's tongue swipe over my bottom lip as I gasp allowing Bakura and Akefia to enter my mouth. I feel the warmth around them and I want more of it.

* * *

***** (BEWARE THREE WAY LEMON STARTS HERE!)*****

**(_Lemon is Ryou's POV until the next note_)**

Finally when the need for air breaks the kiss we part. Bakura and Akefia look to each other before setting their sights on me. Akefia lifts me off the couch with Bakura's hand held in his own. In the bedroom I am thrown on the bed while Akefia works on unbuttoning the buttons on my nightshirt with his teeth while Bakura claims my mouth instilling a fierce battle. I moan out and cold air whooshes over my now bare body. Bakura and Akefia are grinning like idiots when they claim my mouth in another hot kiss. Akefia smirks and pulls the shirt over his head revealing a very muscular, tanned chest. Suddenly I catch myself blushing and avoid my gaze. Akefia smirks and helps Bakura with his pants and shirt leaving only a thin layer of clothing between me and Bakura's erect length. I feel the two men above me come in for another kiss. Suddenly a shiver wracks my body as I feel both Akefia and Bakura's erect lengths again my slick thighs. Both of them lift my hips up and press our length's together. We all moan out and catch each other in a heated kiss. Strong arms surround me and flip me so I am laying on my stomach facing the headboard. Bakura leans down and straddles half my waist as Akefia straddles the other half. I moan out as Akefia suckles on my neck leaving a noticeable hickey while Bakura reaches into the night stand table for the tube of lube. When he finds it he kisses my cheek and nibbles my earlobe as he finally straightens and squirts some lube onto his pointer finger while Akefia does the same. I yelp as I feel their fingers slip into my entrance.

"Shhh Hikari just breathe" they say simultaneously.

I nod to them feeling tears collect at the corners of my eyes. They both lean down and kiss my lips then slowly they move to my cheeks kissing away the tears. I feel their fingers going in and out until finally I shudder and moan out as they hit that sweet spot in me. I moan out louder as they continue.

"Kura! Kefia! More please!"

I can feel Akefia smirk as he kisses my cheek as Bakura lubes up his cock. They switch as Bakura catches my lips and kisses me roughly.

"I love you Ryou" he says pulling away smiling.

"Ready Hikari?" Akefia asks he and Bakura line up and my entrance.

I nod but cry out in pain as they both enter me. Looking at me with concern they lean in and kiss me. When they know I'm comfortable their thrusts start. I moan out in ecstasy as I roll my hips as Akefia strokes my length while Bakura plays with my hair. I then use my elbows to bring up hips up to meet their thrusts. Still facing the headboard I cry out in pleasure as their cocks brush against my prostate.

"More! Gahhh!" I gush as they pick up speed.

With a few more thrust I go other the edge and cum all over the sheets. Akefia and Bakura follow shortly after me, dropping down on either side of me. Akefia lifts me up and lays me against his left arm where I cuddle up and fall asleep thinking of the loves of my life.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"Are you awake 'Keifa?"

"Yeah" Akefia responds turning to me smiling; he grabs a hold of my hand running his fingers over my knuckles and back again.

After laying there in contented silence for a few minutes Bakura finally breaks the silence "Akefia you know I love you right?"

"Yeah Bakura I know" he says nuzzling my neck.

"We'll get her back Akefia I promise, we'll have our baby back soon" I say kissing Akefia's forehead before slipping into the open arms of unconsciousness.

**THE END**

**A/N #3: This was supposed to be fluffy it really was but you know Akefia x Bakura x Ryou was just t0o sexy for fluffy this time but oh well it was fun to write. **


	4. Casteshipping

**Casteshipping **

**A/N: Please forgive me I have not been able to update for so long now. My computer hasn't been working write and neither has Talina's computer so I haven't been able to update. Anyways I've been really into Casteshipping for the last week so here it is! Enjoy! **

**Warnings: If I told you that it wouldn't be any fun would it! :p**

**Line Break**

"Are you sure Isis?"

"Yes my king, he and the thief have been together for months now"

"And why have you not brought this to my attention early priestess?"

"Because my king my hands were tied"

"How so?"

"The prince begged me not to and I am duty bound to both, believe me my king I am ashamed, so ashamed of my mistake please forgive me"

Pulling the dagger hidden within the pocket of his robe he slit the priestess's throat and removed for Millennium Tauk throwing it out the window.

**Line Break**

Akefia scaled the wall that stood outside his lover's palace.

"Stop thief!" guards shouted as arrows plunged over the wall.

Akefia cried out as three arrows pierced his body.

"_Atemu"_ he whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Line Break**

Akanadin cursed as he ran through the halls of the palace looking for his son. Finding Atemu exiting his bedroom Akanadin grabbed his son my the front of his son's robe throwing him to the ground.

"Father?"

"You worthless bastard you slept with the thief!"

"Father…I"

"Not another word until that sand trash is disposed of do you hear me!"

Line Break

Akefia awoke dazed only to find his hands bound my chains behind his back, his feet were bound together and he was down on his knees, he could feel the blood seeping out of his knees. Akefia turned his head only to find the king of Egyptian staring him dead in the face.

"So you're the thief who caused my son to become a bastard"

"Atemu loves me and I love him"

"What you think is love is only a sold worthless body"

"What did you do to him?" Akefia roared.

"See for yourself scum" Akanadin said shoving Atemu forward.

Atemu's body was covered in blood and bruises, his once neatly kept robes and tunic were now ripped and covered with blood and dirt, his face showed heartbreak and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Akefia"

"That's enough" Akanadin said shoving his son behind him, sending him sprawling on the floor of the dungeon.

"Atemu!" Akefia screeched yanking the bonds that held him causing more blood to flow from his wounds.

Akanadin threw a dagger to the ground and kicked it to where Akefia was.

"Fight me boy"

Using the shadows Akanadin released the thief from his bounds where he immediately picked up the dagger and tested in his hand as his eyes locked with Atemu's tear filled ones.

"I'll fight for you" Akefia said looking at Atemu.

Akefia lunged at the king and sliced him across the chest, Akefia cried out as he felt a blow stick in his side. He winced and stood again lunging at the man stabbed and slashing at him. As the battle continued blood leaked from both man's wounds. Akefia swayed slightly before taking one last stab at Akanadin. Blood ran from the king's mouth as he collapsed dead on the ground.

"Atemu" Akefia said panting.

Akefia kneeled down beside his lover and scooped him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Akefia" Atemu said tears running down his face.

"Shhh love it's okay I'm fine and you'll be alright"

"Let's go" Akefia said lifting Atemu off the floor and into his arms. He slipped out of the dungeon and out the back entrance of the palace. Akefia winced as he scaled the wall making the 12 mile trek back to his former village of Kul Elna.

**Line Break**

Atemu woke to find Akefia beside him, Akefia looked much worse than before. His wounds had scabbed over, his body shook and beads of sweat collected on his face. Sliding off the large bed Atemu slipped into the washroom for some supplies before he returned to treat his lover's wounds. Once that task was complete he lied down beside his lover again and slept.

**Line Break**

Sighing Atemu rolled over and kissed his lover's nose. He turned around and shook his lover's shoulders, a cold entered the room causing him to shiver. Tears poured down his face as he pulled Akefia onto his lap stroking his hair.

"AKEFIA NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Atemu wailed.

"Please Nooooo..." Atemu said sobbing into his dead lover's white hair.

After many more minutes of Atemu crying he proceeded to clean and wrap Akefia's body in blankets as he carried the body outside.

After walking for what seemed like hours Atemu stopped and dropped to his knees. He began furiously digging until a large hole shown in the dessert. He gently placed Akefia's body into the hole and buried his body. Atemu kissed his fingers and pressed them to the grave before turning and walking back into the destroyed village of Kul Elna.

Atemu could do nothing more but sob as he lied down on the bed. He must have slept for hours because when he woke the stars shown.

"Ouch" he muttered pressing a hand to his stomach.

Getting up he went into the washroom. Looking in the mirror he noticed a predominant bump coming from his abdomen.

"No, no, no, no, no this can't be. I can't be pregnant. I just can't."

Atemu paused before a horrible pain shot up his body. Atemu screamed and collapsed on the ground. He stumbled into the treasure room and pulled Akefia's favorite dagger from the floor along with a bottle of whiskey and a blanket from the bedroom before returning to the washroom.

Atemu sat himself on the floor and sliced the dagger across the bump on his belly. He screamed as he cut deeper pulling open the press with his hands. Atemu threw the knife to the side as he poured a generous amount of whiskey onto his hands where he rubbed them on the sliced pieces of skin before he gripped the baby's head, pulling it out of his abdomen screaming. Picking up the knife one more time he cut the cord and pulled the child close. She was simply beautiful. She had spiky black hair with crinkly blonde bangs with pink streaking her hair, her eyes were purple just like Akefia's. She cooed as he got shakily to his feet. He wrapped her in the blanket before setting her down on the bed. Atemu tied sheets around his bleeding stomach as he gathered the baby into his arms and began the trek to his former kingdom.

**Line break**

Seth sighed deeply. Akanadin dead. Atemu dead. Isis dead. Suddenly a knock was heard at the outside palace doors. Seth stood up and went to the door and found a very pale looking prince Atemu standing on the other side.

"Atemu!" Seth shouted not noticing the baby in his arms.

"Please Seth…the baby…take care of her"

"Baby but how?"

"Take care of her" he repeated before collapsing into Seth's arms dead.

"Oh Ra…" Seth looked down at the baby seeing it's shining purple eyes, aside from the eyes she looked just like Atemu. Purple eyes, who has purple eyes?

Shaking the question Seth set the baby down and instructed Atemu's body to be buried within a tomb along with his memories so he could regain them in the next life.

"Don't worry little one your safe" Seth said scooping up the infant.

***5 YEARS LATER***

"Papa" the young girl said tugging on the priest's sleeve.

"What is it Atemi?"

"Who is that man, papa?"

"Where?"

"Him standing by the window"

"There's no one there Atemi" Jono said coming into the room.

"Yes there is, his hair is just like mine and someone is with him, a man with white hair"

"Remember the man who has his picture in the garden?"

"Yes"

"Well that's him"

"Well then who's the other man?"

"He is the Thief King"

"Who's that Papa?"

"You'll find out when your older"

Atemi pouted but nodded as she was scooped into Jono's arms.

"We love you Atemi you know that right"

"Yeah I know"

"Just making sure" Jono said tossing the little girl in his arms sending her into a giggle fit.

Jono smiled looking at his lover holding his hand as the family disappeared into the garden.

**FIN**

**A/N: Atemu's parts written by yours truly and Akefia's parts by Majintalina2118, she also wrote Seth and Jono's parts. :)**


	5. Deathshipping

**Deathshipping **

**Happy Easter!**

**A/N: I would like to start by first thanking all my lovely readers and reviewers. I got some new request for chapters. Up next is…**

**Powershipping – Malik x Seto (For NightingaleNightThief)**

**Sickleshipping- Dark Marik x Thief King Bakura ( For TheMysticWonder)**

**Conquestshipping- Mai x Valon (For Majintalina2118)**

**This Deathshipping fic is for TheMysticWonder. **

Ryou sat on the bed a book perched atop his folded legs. Ryou turned the page as his eyes followed the words on the white pages. The lamp on the nightstand illuminated the master bedroom and perfectly set the mood for his adventure novel. Ryou didn't even notice when the bedroom door creaked open. The tall Egyptian man slipped his strong arms around Ryou's lithe figure.

"Eek!" Ryou squeaked. "Mariku don't do that!"

"Sorry love" he whispered into Ryou's ear stealing a kiss from his incredibly soft lips.

Ryou moaned into Mariku's mouth. Ryou could feel the smirk forming on his lover's lips.

"Slut" Mariku whispered into Ryou's ear.

"Am not" Ryou said pushing the tall Egyptian away. Mariku entrapped Ryou in his arms as he flailed around finally giving in. Mariku chuckled and kissed the tip of Ryou's nose before the albino bite his arm.

"Ouch, Ra dammit Ryou, you bit me!"

"I am not a doll" Ryou said brushing invisible dirt from his arms as he placed the bookmark in his book.

Ryou kneeled down and sat atop his lover's firm abdomen. He pulled one of Mariku's trademark smirk, leaned down and took one of the taller man's fingers into his mouth.

"Ryou what are you…hmmm"

Removing his tongue from Mariku's long fingers he licked his lips and smirked saying "Who's slutty now?"

"Uhh..I…umm…ahh"

"That's what I thought" Ryou said taking another one of Mariku's finger into his mouth.

Ryou could feel Mariku go hard under him, he smirked again and kept sucking, gently nipping the long fingers with his teeth. Mariku closed his eyes and let his head fall back hitting the floor.

"Ow!" He screeched.

Ryou cupped his hand under his lover's head and kissed his lips pulling the two of them off the floor and onto the bed. Ryou cupped Mariku through his pants and in no time felt the wetness of cum through the fabric.

"Uhh...Ryou"

"Hmm" he said licking up the cum from his hands.

Pulling himself off Mariku, Ryou pointed to the bathroom and said "Go wash up, slut"

"Yes love" Mariku said dutifully filling his lover's request.

"Better Ryou?" Mariku said lying down on bed facing Ryou.

"Yes" the albino Hikari said kissing his lover's nose.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, but you are such a tease"

Ryou giggled and wrapped his arms around Mariku's neck as he felt warm arms wrap gently around him.

"I love you" Mariku whispered before turning the lights out and falling into the arms of unconsciousness dreaming of his favorite albino.

**~The End~**

**A/N: Well its short I know but it was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers. **

**Thanks a bunch to TheMysticWonder for the request, I hope she enjoyed!**


	6. Powershipping

**Powershipping**

**A/N: Okay so this one is well duh the Powershipping chapter I promised NightingaleNightThief. To be honest I don't know what will happen because I never really thought about this pairing but anyways to make the readers happy I shall try my best. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Also Yami Marik is never a bad guy in my book just to be clear but in this story he is sort of villainess. Please forgive me Mariku! **

***~!*~!*~!*~!*~**

Malik Ishtar sat alone in the apartment he forcibly had to share with his Yami. His Yami had been out for hours now with no word which wasn't surprising to Malik in the least. He had planted his rear end on the couch and waited with the phone in his lap. He was counting the minutes to his next beating. He thought a lot about running but he knew that would only earn him another longer and more painful beating when he returned home. Last time he ran to Yugi and the Pharaoh's home but was he dragged back to the chilly apartment where his Yami proceeded to beat him, leaving a permanent scar on his side. This time he was armed with something else, a cell phone. Yugi and the Pharaoh had given it to him to call someone and he planned on using it.

Malik was snapped out of his thought by the sound of heavy, boot clad footsteps sounded as his Yami stumbled through the door drunk off his ass. Malik's eyes widened in fear as he unlocked the phone and tried to punch 9-1-1 in. His Yami smacked the phone away sending it to pieces on the ground. Mariku picked him up by the hair and slammed him down onto the coffee table sending him sprawling into the fragments of broken glass. Pieces of glass stuck to his tanned skin as he pulled himself out of the glass. He made a run for it, dashing down the apartment steps and into the cold, snowy December night.

Malik could hear his Yami's drunken slurs trailing down an alley as he leaped into the path of a black limousine. Malik screamed as the limousine screeched to a stop. The back door opened, a tall, chestnut haired man stormed out fuming. Malik cringed and backed away hearing his Yami's voice getting closer to him. Malik instantly recognized the man as Seto Kaiba, billionaire owner of the Kaiba Corporation.

"Malik?" Seto questioned.

"Please" Malik mumbled huddling close to Seto.

"What's wrong?" He said holding Malik at arm's length.

Mariku stumbled over his own feet grabbing for Malik. Seto shielded Malik with his arms and opened the door to the limo shoving the small Egyptian into the car before returning his attention to the drunken Yami.

"Gimme back my fucking Hikari you douche bag"

"He's not yours, _douche_"

"You motherfucking queer!" Mariku roared taking a swing at Seto.

Seto easily evaded the blow and swung a punch at Mariku sending him sprawling on the ground. Seto calmly stepped into the limo instructing the chauffer to drive.

"Are you alright Malik?" Seto said turning to face the shaking Egyptian.

Malik shook his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"Shhh please don't cry" Seto said gently kissing the smaller male's tears away.

Malik could feel the light kisses trailing his cheeks; Seto kissed the last tears away and pulled away causing Malik to whine.

"Please don't go" he whispered lowering his head.

"I'm not going anywhere" Seto said pulling his suit jacket off and placing it around Malik's elegant shoulders.

"Shhh I'll keep you safe" he whispered pulling the Egyptian man onto his lap.

"Thank you…Seto" Malik said curling up into the CEO's arms.

Seto proceeded to stroke his hair and whisper words of comfort lulling Malik to sleep.

**A/N: PLEASE MARIKU AND RA ABOVE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW YOU AREN'T A BAD GUY MARIKU…PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**Well *cough cough* I hope you all liked it and *cough cough* this story is being picked up and continued by my best friend and I. The full version of Powershipping will be posted under Majintalina2118's account. Thanks for reading and reviewing…keep em coming! **


	7. Sickleshipping

**Sickleshipping **

**A/N: Okay so here we go again. I shall be doing this for TheMysticWonder because she requested it and it came first so y'all will have to wait but trust me yours will be posted soon. Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers keep em coming! Thanks so much and up next is…**

**1] Conquestshipping- Mai x Valon for Majintalina2118**

**2] Polarshipping- Mai x Jou for Aqua girl 007**

**3] Prideshipping- Yami x Seto for Majintalina2118**

**4] Citronshipping- Akefia x Malik for ME**

**5] Puppyshipping- Jou x Seto for Jou's Witt E. Combac**

**6] Bronzeshipping- Malik x Marik for ME**

**Anyways I shall get to everyone's requests and bear with me! Without further ado… Sickleshipping. **

"You fucking baka! You hit me!" Mariku screeched as Akefia lowered his hand from Mariku's now red cheek.

Akefia slunk away from his fuming lover and made his way to the door leading out of their shared bedroom. Mariku rushed forward just in time to shut the door before Akefia could make it through.

Lowering his head so his white hair hung over his eyes Akefia spoke "Move Mariku, now".

"No" Mariku responded before a punch in the jaw sent him sprawling him to the floor.

Looking up at his lover; shocked he gripped his jaw where bruises already began to blossom of his tanned Egyptian skin.

"Akefia…" Mariku said slowly picking himself off the hardwood floor.

Akefia turned away from his distressed lover and walked out the door before another word could be said.

"Damn fucking Hikari, made me go fucking soft" Mariku said punching a good sized hole in the wall.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he slid onto the floor pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his arms.

Akefia could hear his lover's cries in the kitchen where he had cracked open another beer in a sad attempt to block the hits he took at his lover. He hurt him; he hurt the one person he cared about. Bakura had Ryou. Yami had Yugi. Otogi had Honda. Malik had Seto. Jou had Mai. Who did he have? Akefia had no one…not until Mariku came around and what did he do? Mariku had only done what was best. Mariku had taken care of him and made sure he was loved.

Akefia tossed the frothy beer into the trash can and went back to the bedroom only to find his lover sitting on the floor, his head resting upon his knees.

"Mariku…" Akefia said sitting on his knees in front of his distressed lover.

Mariku looked up a red mark still staining his tanned skin. The other man's jaw was now marred by a huge purple bruise. Tears filled Akefia's arms as he pulled his Egyptian lover into his arms.

"Forgive me please. My love, my soul please…"

Tears leaked out of Mariku's eyes as he clung to Akefia for dear life.

"I-I forgive you Akefia" Mariku said gently pulling away from Akefia to look at him.

Mariku locked his lips with Akefia and began to nip at his jaw line and pull him closer. Things moved so fast neither of them could tell what was going on as their lips once again interlocked and their clothes became discarded. Mariku moaned as Akefia nibbled on his collar bone gently brushing aside the blonde locks so he could suck on his shoulder. Akefia smirked against his lover's shoulder as he continued to move his tongue about until he came to his lover's erect nipples. He took the right into his mouth while he pinched and tweaked the left nipple with his hands. Mariku shut his eyes and threw his head back moaning out in pleasure as Akefia continued to tease him with kisses trailing down his chest until he stopped at his member quickly engulfing the tip. Mariku moaned out again as Akefia took his lover's member into his mouth nibbling and biting as his tongue snaked around the throbbing member. Mariku could feel himself reaching his climax but just as soon as he tried to cum Akefia released his member with a pop resulting. Mariku frowned.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want you cumming until I fuck that cute little ass of yours" Akefia said with a smirk.

Mariku threw his head back in a moan as Akefia's tip entered slowly, teasingly.

"AKEFIA!"

Akefia smirked and thrust in and out of his lover dry. He pumped Mariku's member in time with each thrust and moaned out his lover's name as he came inside the Egyptian. Mariku came shortly after splattering their chests with his seed. Mariku smiled as Akefia pulled out of him and dropped down on the bed below smiling at his lover.

Akefia gently stroked his lover's cheek where the red mark still sat. Mariku smiled and wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck kissing him passionately. Akefia smiled against the Egyptians' lips as he pulled his arms tightly around Mariku.

"I love you 'Kefia"

"I love you too" Akefia said while gently stroking his lover's bruised jaw; falling asleep with his lover wrapped safely and securely in his arms.

**The End**

**A/N: Well Whatdya think?! I hope you enjoyed and thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Up next is **


	8. Conquestshipping

**A/N: Okay so here we go! This lovely little one shot is Conquestshipping- Mai x Valon for my bestie Majintalina2118. Thanks for reading! **

**1] Polarshipping- Mai x Jou for Aqua girl 007**

**2] Prideshipping- Yami x Seto for Majintalina2118**

**3] Citronshipping- Akefia x Malik for ME**

**4] Puppyshipping- Jou x Seto for Jou's Witt E. Combac (Gift Fic)**

**5] Bronzeshipping- Malik x Marik for ME**

**Line Break**

Rain pattered lightly on the ground causing shivers to run up the young woman's spine. She shivered again and turning away from those watchful teal eyes. Suddenly the voice that belonged to the teal eyed man spoke.

"Mai please listen to me, you are what keeps me going and you turn away from me?!"

"Valon leave me alone I don't need your help… I don't need anyone's help" Mai said with tears glistening in her purple eyes.

"Mai please" Valon said holding onto Mai's hands.

Mai turned glaring at Valon, tears of hurt shining in her eyes.

"Look I'll help you out, okay?"

"I don't want your help!" She said turned away crying again.

"Mai look at me now" Valon said walking around to see Mai, gently tilting for chin up.

Mai tried to turn away again but Valon stopped her with a gentle peck on the lips.

Mai immediately pulled away and ran away from the man leaving him alone in the mid-spring drizzle.

Line Break

Mai ran all the way home, her tears mixed with the rain as she ran. Finally reaching the door to her hotel room she unlocked the door and stepped in closing the door behind her. Mai slid down to the floor leaning against the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? How could he just make me so weak?!" Mai wailed heartbreak mixing in with her tears.

Tears continued to flow as she thought more and more of the man with piercing teal eyes. Mai could have never imagined that she could find a love in something so unlike her. Valon was supposed to be a simple group mate when she worked for Dartz but now she he was all she could think about. Mai wiped the last of her tears away and got up running out the door and into the rain.

Line Break

Valon had gone home and cleaned the rain off his skin still thinking of his beloved Mai. He had kissed her, he had truly shown how much he loved her but she turned away. Valon sighed and changed into some warmer clothes lying down on the bed staring at the white ceiling. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he got up and answered the door.

"Mai?" He asked not believing his eyes. "What are doing here, it's cold out?"

"I needed to see you" she muttered.

Valon smiled and opened his arms allowing Mai to settle in close to his chest. Valon kissed the top of her head and hugged her close drawing in her scent. Rose petals and vanilla, what a love comforting smell. Mai smiled and cuddled in close to Valon's chest staying close to him as he drew her to the bed. Mai sighed contently and lied down in Valon's strong arms.

"I'm sorry Valon"

"For what love?"

"For being so cold and pushing you away"

Valon smiled and tipped her chin up, kissing her lips gently.

"I love you Mai, always"

"I love you too" she said nuzzling her face into his strong chest.

"Sleep Mai I'll keep you safe" Valon whispered stroking her hair.

**A/N: Okay so that was amazing wasn't it! I just love this pair and next is Polarshipping- Mai x Jou for Aqua girl 007. Thanks for reading! I need reviews, keep them coming! :]  
**


	9. Polarshipping

Polarshipping

A/N: Okay so this is that Polarshipping one-shot that Aqua girl 007. I will continue along the lists of requests finally ending with Puppyshipping after that I'll go back to writing DBZ fanfics for a while. Enjoy!

\*/*\*/

I never thought that I'd find myself here my left hand in my pocket and my right being held in the grip of a young girl named Mai. Now you might be wondering how I met her right. Well I found my three years ago at a park in downtown Domino, her mother had dropped her off there so she go on a date with her most recent fling. That pissed me off to no end and made my heart melt. I had never carried about anyone as much I did about Mai then. I lost Shizuka 4 and a half years earlier and I became cold and distant to all my friends, even Honda left me. But Mai she was just so little and sweet I couldn't turn her away when she asked me if I'd push her on the swings. She got situated on the swings and waited for me until I pushed her back and forth, she smiled and laughed and when she was done swinging she asked me my name.

"Jonouchi Katsuya" I replied.

She grinned and me and hugged onto my leg. I smiled and handed her a piece of paper which I had scribbled my phone number on.

"Call me if you need me okay kid, I gotta go"

"Ah man okay then. Will I see you again Jou?"

"Uh Jou?"

"Yeah that's your name. Will I see you again?" she repeated.

"Um yeah I'll be back at ten okay"

"Okay!" She said happily.

"By kid" I say realizing I don't know her name.

She began running in the direction of Iris Court, which is a pretty poor neighborhood.

"Wait kid!" I shout as she turns around, her purple eyes shining happily.

"What is it Jou?" she shouted coming turning to face me.

"What's your name kid?"

"It's Mai" she said smiling before turning around and taking off towards Iris Court again.

I smiled to myself and got started in the direction of home. My dad was passed out on the couch again with half of a bottle of beer in his hand. I sigh and slip silently into my room; I check the sock door and make sure my bus money is still safe. I sigh contently to find that all 300 of the money I saved is still there. Suddenly I hear a buzz coming from my pocket and pull out my phone to and answer the unknown call cautiously.

"Um hello?"

"Jou are you there?" A little voice says.

"Mai is that you!"

"Jou please I'm scared, my mom is on the couch and she hasn't moved for an hour. Her man is my house and I'm scared Jou, he kept calling my name and kept saying he'd find me"

"Hold on Mai where do you live I'll be there soon okay"

"222 Iris Court and Ivan Road"

"I'm coming Mai" I say ending the call and dashing on the door.

I quietly exit my room and creep my sleeping, drunk father. I make it out the door and run as fast as I can to the park then cutting through Brooke Street where my mom used to work. I cut across an alley and cross the street to Iris Court. I search frantically and located 222 a ways down the block. I creep around the side of the house and see one window covered with pink floral curtains. I knock on the window as quietly as I can manage and I find a little girl with blonde hair peeking her head through the curtain.

"Jou!" she says throwing the window open.

"Hey kid" I said with a smile

"I'm so glad you're here Jou. He kicked the door down but I was under the bed so he didn't find me"

"I'm glad you're okay Mai"

"Yeah" she says she says helping me pull myself in the window.

"Get whatever you'll need your coming to stay with me okay, I don't care what happens to me"

Mai began hurriedly packing up some clothes, a small fleece blanket and a blue teddy bear.

"You ready"

"Wait I need to check on my mommy first"

I follow Mai out of her room and into the living room, the curtains are half way opened and her mother is sprawled on the couch not moving. Mai frowns and walks over, I stop her and hold her arm as I approach her passed out mother. I gently pressed my first to fingers to her mother's wrist trying desperately to find a pulse but getting nothing.

"Mai what's wrong?"

"She's got no heartbeat" I say turning away from the body.

"She can't be dead! Jou please tell me you're lying!"

"I'm sorry" I say grabbing her and bringing her against my chest, she sobs and sobs as I carry her to my home.

"Mai please look at me" I say pleadingly.

Her purple eyes are rimmed red and are still leaking tears.

"Mai I'm so sorry but you need to stop crying okay, I need you to be strong alright and I'll be here for you okay"

She nods and holds onto my hand as we slip in the door. My father is still on the couch with the half drunken beer in his hand.

"Shhh"

I lead Mai back to room and began collecting some clothes, a pillow and my dog tags that have Shizuka's name on them. I seal the bag and pull the money out of my sock drawer and lead Mai back into the TV room. I cringe instantly as my father's eyes open and he finds Mai and I.

"What the fuck is a girl doing here!" He slurs.

I don't answer instead I drag Mai over to the door and shove her out the door with my bag and money. My father approaches me and begans throwing multiple punches at me. I fall to the ground, my head hitting with every blow. I wince and manage to pull on his leg which causes him to topple. I unlock the door and stumble out grabbing Mai by the hand and leading her away from the hell she was forced to experience.

"I'll protect you" I mutter leading her to the abandoned park near Iris Court, my head is pounding as I collapse onto the park bench leaving Mai.

\*/*\*/

When I open my eyes the light stings my eyes, Mai has my head on her lap and is humming something. I try to sit up but find I can't then I realize something, I'm not on the park bench anymore I'm lying on someone's couch. Mai smiles at me as I tear of happiness squeezes out of her eyes.

"You're up"

"Where are we Mai?"

"My mom had a friend and we are at her house"

"How did we get here?"

I used you're phone and called her, she picked us up and we've been here since"

"Oh" I mutter.

\*/*\*/

At 4:30 the next afternoon we left Mai friend's mother's house not bothering to say goodbye seeing that she said she'd curse us for leaving Mai's mother Venus in the house, her body had begun to smell when she was finally found.

I sigh and clutch Mai's hand in my own. "We'll make alright"

"I trust you Jou" she says squeezing my hand as we head in the direction of Iris Park never to look back at this place again.

**A/N: I'm so tired, this took forever. I'm going to take a nap, again that was for Aqua girl 007, hope you all enjoy!**


	10. Wishshipping

**Wishshipping**

**A/N: Okay so um this was supposed to be a Citronshipping fanfic that was to go with my other chapter in this story, the other one was a Sickleshipping fic but I decided to flip flop and do something totally different.**

*!*!*!*!*!*

Yuugi's POV

It had been over 2 years since the pharaoh crossed into the afterlife. I lost Yami, I lost the love of my life and I haven't been able to love anyone that much since then. Well that was until I met up with an old friend. This is our story.

*!* ** *!* *!*

((Third Person Point of View))

Yuugi Mouto stared blankly ahead at all children running around at the park. Yuugi had been sitting at the same bench for almost 20 minutes not talking to anyone or paying attention to the scenery around him, he was so lost in his thoughts. Suddenly Yuugi felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he turned around found himself staring into the eyes of Katsuya Jonouchi.

"Jou oh my gosh is that you!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Yeah Yug it's me" he hugged Yuugi close "Good to see you too"

Yuugi didn't let go until Jou gently tapped his shoulder. Jou sighed and smiled that same goofy, somewhat serious smile he had when he met Yuugi.

"How are you doing Jou? It's been ages, where have you been?"

"Well I worked at some motocross tracks as well as travels to the Caribbean to seal some deal, I've been dueling down there to but most of what I do is motocross and hockey related"

"Wow Jou you're so lucky, everyone stopped coming around after grandpa died a year ago"

Jonouchi frowned and took his arm around the back of the bench, he turned to face Yuugi.

"Well I'm sorry and it's my fault I haven't made the effort ta see ya or talk to ya, please forgive me"

"It's alright Jou I could never stay mad at you"

Jonouchi smiled again and draped his arm gently around Yuugi's small shoulders.

"Hey is it okay if I walk you home Yug"

"Yeah Jou I'd like that" Yuugi said smiling.

Jonouchi and Yuugi walked to the Game Shop talking and catching up. Finally arriving at the Game Shop the two entered the shop that was stocked with the latest games and duel monsters cards and duel disks. Yuugi smiled and walked to the fridge pouring Jou and himself a glass of water.

"Do you want anything to eat Jou?"

"Nah Yug I don't wanna make you cook"

"Well we can order takeout Jou, I have a phone you know" Yuugi said giggling.

Jou smiled hearing his best friend laugh. Jou excused himself to the restroom while Yuugi called for takeout.

*%*In the Bathroom with Jou*%

Jou splashed water on his face and cleaned the lukewarm water from his face with a small towel he found by the sink. He sighed and looked in the mirror.

'_Man I really wish I could tell Yug how I feel about him but I know he really liked Yami and I don't wanna hurt him, ah man this sucks' _

Jou thought as he looked in the mirror searching for the answer to all his questions. Jou sighed finding no answers in the mirror; he turned off the bathroom light and ascended the stairs.

Yuugi smiled and said "Hey Jou the food's here"

"Alright" Jou said letting his hunger getting the best of him.

Yuugi giggled as he watched Jou devour his food from across the table. Jou looked up at Yuugi finding those shining purple eyes watching him. Yuugi looked away blushing; Jou sighed and scooted away from the table quietly walking around to meet Yuugi. Jou took Yuugi face into his hands and pulled him close kissing him. Yuugi's cheeks flushed bright pink as he felt Jou's lips on his own, he felt Jou's tongue enter his mouth coaxing his shy tongue to kiss back and Yuugi did. Yuugi smiled into the kiss as he tasted Jonouchi, he tasted of shrimp and rice from dinner but there was something more…something sweeter. Finally breaking the kiss due to the last of air the two broke. Jou smiled at Yuugi and pulled him up and into his arms. Yuugi sighed in contentment and snuggled into Jou's chest as his lips met Jou's again. Finally Yuugi had found a way to love again…all he needed was Katsuya Jonouchi.

**End**

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed and this is a gift fic for Majintalina2118 because I owe her for not working on Running in December for a while. Hope y'all enjoy!**


	11. Prideshipping

**Prideshipping **

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to write Prideshipping and lemon because I haven't wrote lemon since chapter 3. Well anyways after Chapter 12 I shall end this series of one shots I will be back with DBZ stories again. **

**{*}-{*}-{*}**

"Oh Ra…Seto more" Yami moaned against his lover's pale shoulder.

Seto smirked and complied with Yami's request, burying his cock deeply inside his ruby eyed lover. Seto moaned out as he banged his cock against Yami's anal wall. Yami moaned out in pleasure and raked his nails down Seto's bare back.

"Oh…ahh…oh so good" Yami said shuddering under his lover.

"Want more eh love" Seto panted out.

"Yes Seto yes!" Yami cried out as Seto's thrust in and out pumping Yami's cock in time with his thrusts.

Seto kissed down Yami's neck caressing the skin their while he continued pumping his cock in time with every thrust. Finally Seto leaned down close to his lover stealing a quick kiss before muttering, "I want you to cum now. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes" Yami uttered out.

Seto pumped Yami one last time before Yami came covering both their chest in his sticky seed. Seto came shortly after Yami filling his lover with his own warmth. Yami moaned out in pleasure as Seto dropped down gently onto his lover's chest. Seto smiled at his lover's between pants gently pressing his lips to Yami's own.

"I love you Yami" Seto said gently pecking kisses all over his lover's jawline and neck. Yami shuddered and pulled his arms around Seto's neck pulling him closer.

"I love you too" he muttered sleepily, "So much"

Seto smiled against his lover's shoulder and felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist gently. Yami sighed in content as Seto kissed his shoulder before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**(Yami's POV)**

Yami sighed in contentment as he felt Seto's warm body still against him. He smiled and gently caressed his lover's cheek bringing him closer to his body by tightening his arms around his lover's slender hips. Yami inhaled his sweet, musky scent and smiled against his lover's hair.

"I love you" he muttered again, the words tasting so sweet on his tongue.

**(Seto's POV)**

Seto smiled against his lover's shoulder as he felt his lover's lips against his hair speaking softly muttering the words "I love you" before his lover brought him closer. Seto sighed in contentment and he felt Yami's arms pull tighter around his hips. Seto kissed his cheek and buried his face in his lover's shoulder snuggling closer before falling unconscious once again.

A/N: Well that shall conclude this short little Prideshipping one shot and up next is Citronshipping then Puppyshipping which shall end my one shot collection. Thanks so much to Majintalina2118 couldn't do this without her!

BTW Yami's parts written by Majintalina2118 and Seto's parts written by yours truly. 3


	12. Puppyshipping

**Puppyshipping**

**A/N: This is the last chapter that shall conclude my Yu-Gi-Oh one shots. After this I shall began my DBZ one shots and maybe even some chapter stories. I would like to thank all my lovely readers, reviewers and all those who made request. Thanks to Majintalina2118 who helped me write these fic's and Jou's Wit E Combac for being great friends to me, this fic is a gift fic for Jou's Wit E Combac. **

**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~**

***_Told From Seto's POV_***

Red, the color of rubies, blood and the sweetest of fruits; my red is my love. He belongs to me and me alone. My love, my one, my only, my puppy, he makes up everything I am.

Jou found me sitting alone on a bench in the rain by the fountain at Domino Park. I had graduated a few years ago but I never thought the years would fly by. Mokuba had just graduated and I had been alone in my mansion for almost 2 weeks losing my mind. Mokuba had assured me that he would come back after college so he could help me with Kaiba Corp but he wanted to get a degree in Child Development in Situations of Distress, such as working with orphans or kids in rough situations. I sigh remembering more and more of my pitiful days before that horrible day when I first met Gozaburo Kaiba. I shake my head and remember how my puppy came up to me with an umbrella holding over my head before sitting down. He looked me in the eye and took a hold of my hands taking me look at him. He asked me why I was sitting there on the bench in the rain but I had no answer for him. I leaned over and placed my lips over his. I had been hoping and praying to whatever God up there that I would run into Jou again. I had wanted this for a long time. He kissed me back and pulled me closer! I love him so much he had made my toughest days bearable and has been there to support me.

"Do you mister Seto Kaiba take Katsuya Jonouchi to be your lawful wedded husband"

"I do" I looking into my beautiful lover's eyes.

"And do you mister Katsuya take Seto Kaiba to be your lawful wedded husband"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you officially married!"

I locked lips with my beautiful new husband and savored the taste of his sweet lips.  
"I love you" I mutter against his soft, pink lips.

"I love you Seto forever and forever" he says kissing my lips again sealing the love that blossomed between us.

**A/N: OMG! I hope all of you liked and I hope to get more reviews but this is the last chapter of this one shot series. Thanks again to my readers, reviews and requests I got. On to DBZ fic's!**


End file.
